The present invention relates to a device for the handling of containers. Devices of this type are known from the prior art. It is thus known that in the context of block installations, i.e. installations of which the operating units are synchronized with one another, pre-forms are first heated and are then expanded to form containers. After that, these expanded containers are cleaned and are finally filled with a drink.
WO 00/078664 A1 describes a filling device for filling bottles. In this case a blow-moulding machine for producing the bottles, a rinsing machine for cleaning the finished blow-moulded bottles and a filling machine for filling the bottles are capable of being driven in synchronism with one another, and the bottles are transferred between the machines with proper spacing by conveying elements engaging with positive locking.
A method and a device relating to the sterile filling of liquids are known from WO 2006/097243 A2. In this case the bottles are first sterilized with H2O2 and are then filled.
DE 10 2005 060 814 A1 discloses a device and a method for blow-moulding containers. In this case an inspection device for transmitting information is connected to a blow-moulding device arranged downstream in the conveying direction of the containers, so that pre-moulds recognized as being defective are not blow-moulded to form containers. In this way, containers specified here are recognized as being defective and the further handling of these containers is interrupted at a later point in time.
DE 102 59 589 B3 describes a method and a device for producing hollow bodies of plastics material. In this case pre-forms are monitored before heating and at least some of the defective pre-forms are heated and are discarded only after the heating.
In such block installation components, i.e. in particular installation components synchronized with one another, the problem frequently arises, however, that an error is present in an installation component situated downstream, for example an individual valve is defective in a filling machine, and therefore a corresponding container cannot be filled correctly. In the case of installations from the prior art this leads to considerable wastage. Firstly the container in question is produced unnecessarily or sterilized unnecessarily. In addition, the contents to be bottled also frequently go to waste, since, as mentioned, they were bottled erroneously and this container is discarded. It may therefore be desirable to provide a handling installation, in particular for containers, which permits a more economical operation.